I want you to know
by killajay
Summary: After cell's warning gohan has started a rampage. How can the Zgang stop the new and powerful gohan?
1. Cell's Warning

on the lookout...

your wish has been granted .

trunks woke up and scratched his head.

goku was busy holding gohan who was unconsious.

suddendly they heard laughter. and cells head appeared.

goku growled.

what do you want cell?

oh i just wanted to welcome you to your nightmares.

everyone gasped.

what do mean?

oh youll see...

he then stared at gohan in gokus arms.

you will see...

he then vanished.

goku was very concerned.

krillin was shaking.

did he make another cell jr. or something?

goku sighed.

i dont know but we better get to master roshis.

everyone agreed and they all flew down.

goku held gohan tighter.

when cell said nightmare it sounded as if he was saying someone was even stronger than him.

they all landed on the shore and walked.

goku your alive. what happened to my poor baby?

chichi ran to the both of them and ran her hand in gohans hair.

is he sleeping? is he dead? please tell me his breathing.

relax chichi hes just resting.

are you sure?

posotive.

goku smiled and joined the others in the living room.

wait gohan can win. he stronger than all of us.

goku shook his head.

no krillin , that wont work. gohan is in no condition to fight.

krillin wimpered.

we are so dead.

you dont know that. maybe cell was just playing around.

in your dreams goku. why would he appear in the sky just to tell a joke.

that is pretty stupid.

okay well we will just have to wait .

and what? die? we have to be prepared for the unexpected.

goku sighed in defeat.

but why was he staring at gohan?

gokus eyes widened.

what?

you didnt notice how he shifted his eyes towards you guys and whispered something. i think this has something to do with gohan.

goku stepped back.

no guys gohan isnt a bad person. maybe he is victom.

vegeta raised his eyebrow.

kakarot everyone knows cell is to scared of gohan. so he mustve cursed him or something. who knows maybe when he wakes up we will all dead.

vegeta this is not funny.

then why am i smiling?

goku growled.

okay if gohan was evil what will we do about.

everyone looked down.

they knew gohans unbelievable power.

but before any of them could say a word they heard giggling.

suddendly something was glowing near gokus stomach.

vegeta saw it.

kakarot look out

goku was blasted and he flew back.

everyone ran to goku as vegeta watched gohan open the door.

gohan waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.

vegeta was shocked.

goku coughed up blood which scared everyone.

relax im fine.

chichi fainted and trunks ran to her.

mom get goku in the labatory now.

bulma nodded and she and yamcha got goku in.

trunks opened the door.

brat what are you doing?

trunks didnt say a word and flew off.

idiot is going to get hisself killed.

vegeta then looked down.

which is the last thing that i want to face.

he then flew after him.

piccolo sensed trouble and saw a blue light an and a purple one right behind.

this cant be good.

dende popo... i will be gone for a while.

then he flew down.

i have always wanted to right this story and now it is free.

please review or follow either way it helps me keep this thang going.

thang... haha


	2. Trunks' Attempt

gohan landed on a branch and put one leg ontop of the other.

some time now...

trunks sensed his father but ingored it.

he remembered when yamcha said his father faught fought for him.

he probably doesnt want to lose me again. i knew he would care for me.

trunks sensed another power level. a very high one.

he flew down onto the forest ground looked around.

gohan has to be here. he shouldnt have gotten very far.

gohan giggled as trunks walked pass the tree he was on.

he saw vegeta and smirked.

gohan jumped down.

well i see you were obviously looking for me. kind of pointless.

vegeta smirked.

i may have said i wouldnt fight again but this is something i should defend myself with.

gohan laughed.

you are really going to fight me?

vegeta got in his fighting stance.

gohan stayed still.

father.

gohan turned his head in annoyment.

oh great another one.

trunks stopped his tracks.

why did you blast goku like that.

gohan blinked in amusement.

you want to know why i blasted the idiot?

vegeta was shocked.

i wanted to because he deserved it.

trunks launched towards gohan.

haaaaaaaaaaaaaa

vegeta flew in that direction.

gohan smirked.

this is too easy...

gohan dissapeared and reappeared at the lake.

trunks yelled as he hit vegeta in the face with his own.

d dammit brat...

owwwwww...

trunks felt his nose bleed.

gohan pointed and laughed.

you guys are hilarious haha.

vegeta flew to gohan.

shut up.

gohan dodged his hits and kicked him in his center.

vegeta yelled in pain and hovered down.

he squeaked and fainted.

trunks stood upe.

f father.

he growled.

youll regret that.

gohan looked innocent.

will i?

trunks turned super sayain and started thrusting his fists at gohan only to miss him.

they kept stepping back untill gohan hit a tree.

gohan threw his forward but trunks caught it.

he used his left hand only to be caught again.

trunks shoved gohan back which caused him to yelp.

what has gotten into you?

gohan smiled.

nothing has... i am the same person you met.

trunks growled and shoved gohan back again.

if you dont give me an answer i will force it out myself.

gohan scowled.

are you deaf? i just gave you an answer.

trunks hand connected with gohans cheek.

answer me.

gohan turned his face away from him.

trunks sighed.

he then saw gohans eyes water.

g gohan?

what?

trunks let go of gohans hands and touched his cheek which made gohan hiss.

i im sorry i didnt mean to ...

gohan chuckled.

sure you did.

trunks eyes widened .

wait what?

gohan shoved his fist into trunks stomach.

trunks was shocked and held his stomach before falling to the ground.

did you really think something like that could soften me.

gohan kicked trunks and walked away.

how did you like this part? i kept editing it so it took me awhile to do that scene. anyways please review or follow. and i forgot on the first chapter to say no flames.

tata


	3. Nothing Changes

trunks woke up and moaned.

he saw his father seated on the ground looking down.

he sighed.

he felt ashamed of hitting gohan.

speaking of which where is he?

goku was told to stay in bed so he could rest.

he heard that trunks and vegeta went after gohan but havent came back.

he was still wounded so he couldnt sense their energy.

this is all my fault. i shouldnt have let gohan fight.

suddendly he heard a noise.

it was coming straight to him.

goku turned around staring at the door.

he saw the knob turn and revealed gohan.

g gohan?

gohan turned his head and giggled.

goku didnt like this.

goku stepped back.

he felt pain and held his stomach.

aaaaw... daddys hurt and no one is around to help him.

gohan giggled.

gohan stay back. dont kill me. i am your father.

gohan didnt listen.

instead he walked up to his father.

goku knew he was no match but had to defend himself so he threw a fist only for it to be caught.

gohan smirked and twisted it.

goku howled in pain and tried to get gohan to get his son to let go.

gohan heard walking noise .

well i guess i will finish my buisness some other time.

gohan dissapeared just as chichi walking.

goku what was all that screaming about?

uuh... nothing chichi.

he got on his bed and laid down.

chichi huffed and left.

trunks walked through the forest trying to figure out what to do, while vegeta was still seated.

trunks went deeper into the trees and heard rustling.

he turned and saw gohan coming out of a bush.

i have really got to work on my transmission.

gohan .

gohan blinked and turned to his direction and crossed his arms.

oh its you.

trunks walked up to gohan.

gohan smiled.

what?

trunks stopped in front of him.

im ready.

ready for what? a beating?

trunks scowled.

no im here to stop you.

like im causing trouble.

you are

trunks dashed to gohan and went to kick him.

gohan dodged it.

you sure have some nerve.

trunks smirked and brought his sword out and dashed towards him.

gohan had to be careful with this one.

trunks kept missing and dissapeared.

gohan gasped as trunks got behind him and slashed his sword out.

gohan didnt have time to dodge and was cut.

he fell to the ground as trunks relized what he did.

crap gohan?

he got down and saw gohans eyes closed.

vegeta saw the whole thing.

what the hell?

gohan opened his eyes and kicked him away.

he gasped in pain and touched his thigh.

hahahahahaha.

gohan looked up and saw vegetas ki blast get big.

his eyes widened and tried to scoot back.

now we will see whos laughing when you catch this.

trunks gasped as vegeta blasted at gohan.

he yelled and ran to gohan.

he jumped onto gohan and they both rolled.

the ki blast connected to the ground and exploded

gohan saw as trunks yelled.

the smoke cleared and vegeta was surprised to see trunks wounded ontop of gohan.

gohan was shocked.

but why?

you may have changed but that doesnt mean i cant protect you.

gohan frowned.

just because you saved me doesnt mean that i will change.

trunks chuckled and fainted but gohan just shoved him off and stood up.

man my thigh feels like hell.

vegeta scowled.

that idiot got in the way. and here i thought he was going to face him kije a real sayain.

vegeta flew off as gohan walked over to a tree and blacked out.


	4. First Fallen Warrior

gohan moaned as he sat up rubbing his head.

he was so going to kill vegeta.

but right now he needed to heal his wounded leg.

yes he is coming after trunks next.

he ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding leg.

then he noticed that trunks was still lying on the ground.

he wasnt in the mood to kill him right now.

he needed to clothes. and since everyone was at the capsule corp now , he can go quickly change and get the hell out of there.

gohan got back up and dissapeared.

he went into his room and found his purple fighting gi.

he grabbed it and left.

gohan put the clothes down and sat.

okay vegeta , trunks , and dad were on the elist. but if i get them who could i go after?

gohan thought of krillin and smirked.

he got up and ripped off his old shirt.

trunks squinted and saw gohan undressing.

he had a nose bleed and kept quiet while gohan.

gohan took off his pants and sash then he put on his new shirt.

next he put on his pants and used the sash to connect them.

he heard rustling and turned to see trunks staring back at him.

you are such perve.

gohan threw a ki blast at trunks which sent him flying and made him hit the tree.

trunks opened his eyes and saw gohan in front of him.

he may be small but he can be scary.

so what made you think you could watch me over like that?

n no you got it a all wrong, i just got up.

gohan raised an eyebrow.

it looked like youve beed awake and you were staring at me... why?

okay okay. i was just bored.

uho. i see so you think watching get nude is entertaining?

gohan had a ki ball on his index finger.

no no no it wasnt. please dont kill me.

gohan giggled.

why?

because if you do...well youll regret it.

i already regret the day i was born.

trunks was silent. this would be the end for him.

but before you go...

gohan forced his lips on trunks.

trunks was too shocked to do anything.

gohan giggled.

trunks felt something painful go through him.

he gasped and fell to the ground bleeding to death.

i already gave him three attempts to leave but failed.

gohan smirked and disappeared.

vegeta noticed trunks power level dropping.

he stopped his track and flew full power towards him.

but he was stopped by gohan.

get out the way before you die brat.

gohan chuckled.

oh no youre waisting your time here instead of saving your only dying son.

vegeta growled.

gohan smiled and punched vegeta in the face.

he then slammed him down to the forest floors.

vegeta coughed up blood and wiped his bloody lips.

dont worry trunks im coming.

gohan landed infront of him.

too bad ...today is your last day. oh well nothing you can do about it.

is that so.

vegeta charged up and turned super sayain.


	5. Caught

gohan took less than a second to turn super sayain two.

vegeta yelled before kicking at gohan who seemed to easily dodge them all.

gohan smirked before disapearing and grabbing vegeta by the neck and squeezed it.

vegeta choked and tried to grab gohan off him but gohan was too strong.

gohan wrapped his legs around his neck as well making a trap for vegeta to breathe.

d dammit b brat.

vegeta then fell down after gohan let go.

gohan giggled and disappeared.

krillin was sent out to find vegeta and trunks.

he was scared that gohan would catch him and end his daylight forever.

krillin jumped at all kinds of noises.

gohan noticed a weak power level and smirked.

looks like i wont be needing to hunt my prey...

krillin sat on a rock.

man i think i should turn back. i cant even sense their power level. what the...

hellooo krillin.

g g gohan...

what are you doing here all alone?

w well just looking for vegeta a and...and.

and who? trunks? im afraid they wont be able take the call.

no no you didnt...

kill them? i dont know did i?

krillin got up and backed away.

n now look i dont want any trouble...

gohan walked towards him.

who said we are gonna cause trouble?

gohan suddendly appeared in front of krillin and whispered in his ear.

goodbye.

huh?

gohan thrusted his hand into krillins chest and pulled it out.

krillin gasped and fell dead to the ground.

gohan went to the lake.

better go clean off.

he then smiled to hisself.

dad... your next.

...later at night...

goku woke up to a creaking sound and heard the door knob turn.

he instintly got up and saw a dark figure move across his bed.

he turned on the lamp and saw that he was face to face with gohan.

uh...uuuuh...

hey daddy.

goku gulped as gohan pushed him back down and down with his dad.

you do relize you are about to die right ?

goku had to do something fast or else earth is gone forever...

goku crashed his lips on gohans which surprised him.

goku saw this and turned gohan around while holding him.

goku then yelled for yamcha.

gohan sighed angrily.

you always gotta something dad.

goku are okay?

yes im fine i have gohan now hurry we have to get to the capsule corp. or else he will escape.

man this feels as though youre trying to turn me in as if did a crime.

you murdered three people.

true but they actually needed it.

goku tied gohans hands behind his back with a ripped piece of sheet and toosed him on his shoulder.

yamcha could gohan was going cause alot of noise and covered his mouth and nose with a paper towel and waited untill gohan passed out.

goku thanked yamcha and the two flew off.

goku called for the flying nimbus forgetting the fact that people are trying sleep.

when the orange or yellow cloud came he sat on it and laid gohan on his lap.

yamcha could tell that goku was depressed. all his friends had died to gohan. and the dragon wont be coming back for a while.

hey goku have you thought about asking roshis sister to help?

why?

well she is all about magic and positions...well basically shes a witch.

i will think about it.

suddendly they both heard gohan muffle in goku mouth.

yamcha flew to them and saw the sheet ripping from gohans wrists.

gohan bit gokus hand which mad him do a silent scream.

gohan then screamed so people could.

please stop gohan.

why should i? you kidnapped me.

well its for your own goood.

goku grabbed gohan and put him on his shoulder while gohan kept yelling and trying to get off.

they finally arrived and they pounded on the door.

goku dropped gohan and wrapped his arms around him.

wow... those are some big biceps.

bulma opened the door and let them in.

what happened?

no time to chat we have to restrain gohan now.

b but i dont know where.

piccolo then arrived.

i heard screaming, whats going on?

yamcha pointed at gohan.

that is whats going on.

hey im not a thing.

well what are you?

gohan had tears coming down his face.

piccolo was shocked.

gohan are you... crying.

what? oh i have allergies when i smell perfume.

bulma was offended.

well excuse me for putting some on.

youre excused.

piccolo grabbed gohan.

i know where to take him now go.

goku didnt move for a second untill yamcha shoved him out.

piccolo then picked up gohan and flew off top speed.

you do relize i can kill right now.

piccolo knew gohan wasnt going to kill him. maybe he can hurt him though.

he flew ontop of kamis lookout and tied him to a tree.

a tree? really?

im not going to trap you in the hyperbolic time chamber.

gohan sat on his bottom and mumbled.

...


	6. Is this A Goodbye

the next day gohan was watching piccolo training.

this is sooo boring... i could be out on a killing spree.

well its not going to happen.

oh look the namekian decides to stop ingoring me.

haha.

mr. popo had been told to keep watch on gohan as piccolo went to train somewhere else.

he was very shaky.

please someone help me...

gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

what makes you think i will waste my time trying kill you?

w well you are an evil person.

gohan laughed.

haha it would be funny if just got out of this and blasted you.

was even more frightened.

...

near a tree a trunks twitched and opened his eyes.

he...he was alive.

but he still had the hole in his chest.

he thought it would be the end of him. he just got lucky.

but gohan wont be so happy about this. and was the kiss all about?

he shook his head at the thought and found his sword.

he knew his father died because he couldnt sense his energy. and he felt another on missing.

please let it not be goku...

trunks clipped his sword to his back and decided to go to kamis lookout.

when he arrived he noticed someone tied to a tree with a scared looking genie.

trunks ran to them but stopped in his tracks.

g...gohan?

was happy that trunks was here.

oh thank you...

he then ran off leaving trunks staring at gohan who was looking at as if he was crazy.

gohan?

gohan turned his head.

b...but how...i thought i had you.

well aparently i happened to survive the blow.

great now i have to come back to you.

and what was the kiss about?

oh that? just wanted too thank you for making my job easier.

trunks was still silent.

gohan rolled his eyes.

and for ahem...saving me.

trunks smiled.

well we are going help you get back to your normal.

what is it about with you guys saying im different.

gohans energy rose.

trunks then saw gohan get free.

crap...

trunks kept backing up as gohan walked towards him.

he saw gohans hand light up a ki blast.

trunks quickly jumped down and flew off.

gohan scowled and saw hiding under his magic carpet.

i will deal with you later...

gohan left the quavering genie.

dende ran out.

what happened?

he wouldnt answer which worried him.

trunks landed on a desert and masked his power level and quietly walked across the sand.

gohan knew he couldnt have gotten that far and looked below at the desert.

he should be here somewhere.

gohan charged ki ball.

yo down here

gohan stopped and turned to where the voice was coming.

trunks whistled and started running.

gohan raised his eyebrow before throwing a ki blast at him.

the blast nearly hit trunks as he started to fly again.

i have to get the others fast before im a gonner.

Mirai levitated just a bit and started flying at full speed.

Gohan smirked disappeared.

Mirai looked back and saw that Gohan was gone and stopped.

"looking for someone?"

Trunks gasped and looked in front of him.

Gohan chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm sure your dad would be glad to see you."

Mirai's eyes widened and his hair started going blonde.

"huh?"

Mirai powered up to an extended super sayain(when he has those big ass muscles)and charged at Gohan.

He easily dodged him and almost laughed when Mirai tried to kick him.

Gohan grabbed his ankle and snapped his leg.

Mirai yelled and fell down before landing on one foot.

Gohan quickly got to Mirai and planted his foot across Trunks' face and sent him flying into a boulder.

Mirai powered down and fell out the whole.

Gohan walked to Mirai and kicked him to make him lay on his back.

Gohan placed foot on his stomach and pushed down hard.

Mirai screamed in pain and clawed the spit ip blood and tried to sit up grabbing Gohan's leg.

"ooh I wouldn't go too far if I were you."

Gohan kicked Mirai's face and fired up a ki blast.

'And now to end this all...'

Mirai closed his eyes shut and awaited his death.


End file.
